


Подслушано в кантине на Квэше

by altennie



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: Наивно думать, что рядовые и сержанты имперской армии глухие и слепые... и немые. И память, кстати, у них хорошая.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано к Зимней Фандомной Битве 2017 для команды WTF SW:TOR 2017

— ...во-о-от ка-а-ак вваливается он на блокпост и пропажу тащит. Оба только из болота, голокоммы в хлам, одежка в лоскуты, и кой-где шкура уже волдырями пошла. Тви’лечка бегает вокруг и причитает. Ну мы их в деактивацию, потом в санобработку, одежду отобрали — по инструкции её сжигать положено. Ну и заперли обоих на сутки в изоляторе.  
— Погоди, какая тви’лечка?  
— Ну которая на пост прибежала вся такая — ааа, мой лорд, он потерялся, мы разминулись, на звонки не отвечает! Ясен пень, не отвечает, голокомм у него небось дорогой и нетутошний, считай, одноразовый, промокнет — выбрасывай.  
— От хаттов прибежала? Та красная, которой ещё майор запретил на посты заходить, чтобы не отвлекала?  
— Не, не та, новенькая. Тут этот ситхский лорд прилетел, по своим Очень Важным Ситхским Делам, она при нём, а он сдуру на спидере погнал через То Самое Болото. Ну вот, засадили обоих на сутки в изолятор, потому что Сила Силой, а карантин карантином. А тви’лечку мы бы отлично устроили, да она ускакала за вещами, а то из всей одежки у её лорда одни световые мечи и карантинная пижама.  
— Да слышали уже десять раз, давай ещё по пиву и пойдём.  
— Я не слышал. Ну, а дальше-то что?  
— А дальше, как волдыри на них подзатянулись, стал ситх к спасителю клинья подбивать. И так, и этак: я, мол, вам бесконечно благодарен, вы спасли меня от глупой гибели и возможного позора, позвольте мне выразить мою признательность.  
— Ну, а мастер Керо что?  
— А что мастер Керо? Джедай — он тоже человек, а эти истинные ситхи, когда хотят, прямо невозможно какие убедительные.  
— Колись, видео осталось?  
— Ты что, не записалось ничего, такой выплеск энергии был в конце, еле остальную электронику спасли.  
Общий стон разочарования, сдержанные ругательства.  
— Короче, к утру мастер Керо тихонько выбрался из изолятора, пока ситх спал, запасную свою одежду взял и был таков.  
— Он что, у вас и запасную одежду держит? А лейтенант знает?  
— Все всё знают. На этом гадском Квэше, в этих гадских болотах, каждую неделю кто-нибудь в этой гадской ядовитой зыбучке спидер топит или сам тонет. И если мастеру Керо не влом наших оттуда вытаскивать, то кто мы будем, если его выдадим? Верные сыны Империи? Ага, щас.  
— А ситх что?  
— Ну что ситх? Он потом проснулся и весь такой: «Где джедай?» А мы ему как один: «Какой джедай? Нет здесь никакого джедая. И не было». И в глаза смотрим. И он на нас смотрит и тоже говорит печально так: «Не было».  
— Вот, это и был тот самый раз, как нам майнд-трик удался.


End file.
